Elveira's Prophecy
by BabyCoquette
Summary: "It's alright that the prophecies are violent or frightening most of the time... I don't mind seeing those sorts of things... After all, they're the only things I can see..."
1. Elveira Moonshine

(( Omigod hi again! XD Creepy stalker readers coming into my story -w- LOL joking. So here you are, a fan fiction between Lucius and an OC J I HOPE you all enjoy it J I know I like the idea, even if not a HUGE amount happens and it probably won't be super long either xD Anyways! Please enjoy J ))

.

.

.

He strode down the hallways of a well lit institution. His face was hard and composed as ever, his back straight and rigid, his white blonde hair flowing over his shoulders neatly, his lips set in a hard thin line and his cold grey eyes unflinchingly watching the path before him.

He'd arrived at St. Mungo's in order to meet with one someone who'd been the conductor of a prophecy only she had seen in her mind. Apparently he'd arrived early while she was still being treated for her injuries, which forced him to go to the fifth floor and have some tea while waiting for her.

He frowned, sitting at the furthest table, keeping a close eye on the time as he sipped his Earl Grey tea, despising the idea of being around so many low class and filthy muggle born witches and wizards who were all there apparently to visit loved ones or friends.

What a waste of time…

Eventually, he rose from his chair and left the tea and gift shop, heading down to the fourth floor, a floor entirely designated to those who were being treated for spell damage.

Apparently the girl he was there to see had been hit with a rather nasty jinx spell of some sort, though he didn't know and rather didn't care to know the details. He was there to get only one thing from her; the prophecy she had foreseen.

Knocking on one of the doors, he stepped through and frowned, seeing one of the Healers still there, dressed in their lime green uniform.

The Healer, a young man looked up wide eyed and nodded. "Mr. Malfoy. I'll be done in a moment," he assured the imposing male. "Only a few last minute check ups," he said, moving a little more quickly.

Lucius rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath that he was sure she wouldn't drop dead without those last few check ups.

At last, the lime green clad male moved away, bowing his head and told the young girl who had bandages around her body here and there, to regularly drink her water and to please eat something to regain her strength.

She nodded. "Yes, thank you…" she said in a quiet and soft voice.

He nodded and with that, walked towards the door, nervously glancing up at Lucius as he passed by and left, closing the door behind him to give them privacy if they wanted it.

The light streamed in through the large window, lighting a few strands of the girl's dark brown hair and turning them almost into strands of gold here and there. Her white skin seemed to almost glow in the bright light which reflected off the many white surfaces within the room, which also made up practically the entire hospital building inside.

Lucius frowned, moving the chair to the other side of her bed so the light was behind him and wasn't so irritating.

He sat down and looked at her.

"I was wondering when you were going to take a seat…" the girl said with a slight smile.

He narrowed his eyes at her but then looked aghast slightly, seeing the milky white pupils within her face. The eyes a blind individual. "My god… you went blind when you were injured?" he asked slightly aghast by this, hoping it didn't affect her skill in seeing the prophecy he was there to collect.

She smiled slightly again. "No, I've been blind for many years now," she said. "Since I was six years old, to be precise," she nodded.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "So… you can't see anything…"

Her lips curved up into almost a smirk. "I can see only some things… things that others cannot."

He looked at her silently for a moment, then lifted his head a little. "You know why I am here, then?"

She nodded. "To collect the prophecy from me. But, you see… I don't much feel like giving it to you," she said calmly in that soft, childish voice.

He bristled at that, glowering at her upon the bed where she sat so calmly, unseeingly. "And why not?" he demanded to know.

She shrugged. "Why should I? How can I trust you?" she asked.

He clenched his teeth. "I work for the Ministry…"

"All the more reason not to trust you," she said. "You Ministry officials abuse your power like your life depends upon it a lot of the time. I have no interest in providing you with something you'll just use and abuse as you always do," she shrugged, spreading her fingers out on her lap, her hands moving over the soft cotton texture of the bed sheets.

He glared. "I must insist that you do, Miss. Moonshine."

She sighed. "Elveira."

"What?" he asked.

"Elveira. That's my name. I would like you to use it."

He rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," she giggled.

He looked at her slightly unsure of himself.

She smirked. "Just because I can't see doesn't mean I don't know what you're automatically inclined to do," she pointed out.

He rolled his eyes again.

"I'm willing to bet you did it again," she said softly.

He looked at her with obvious irritation. "Alright, listen to me, Elveira. My job was to come here and collect this prophecy from you. You are ordered under Ministry law to hand it over to me," he said.

She shrugged. "What if I keep saying no? Will you beat me until I give it to you?" she asked bluntly. "You see… I don't have to give you anything I don't want to," she pointed out. "So if that's all you came here for, I'm afraid you've wasted your time in travelling here."

He stood, glaring at her. "You impudent little brat…"

She smiled faintly. "Funny how adults always call children brats when they don't get them to do what they want…"

He made a disapproving noise and made his way to the door of her room. "I'll be back, and I expect that when I return, you have that prophecy ready to be handed over," he said.

She sighed. "I wouldn't bother wasting my time if I were you," she said.

He glared at her and then stormed out, having tired of her annoying ways of speaking and not getting what he'd come for.

.

.

.

"Did you get it?" asked a tall dark haired man who waited for Lucius outside St. Mungo's, appearing to stand only outside the red bricked building of a condemned department store labelled, Purge and Dowse, Ltd. Or so it looked that way to any Muggle. Wizards and witches, however, knew what lay beyond that window though.

"No, I did not," Lucius snapped with irritation.

The other man raised a brow. "Not even a hint?"

"Nothing," he growled.

He sighed, pinching his nose. "What do we do then?"

"Simple. I'm coming back tomorrow when she's more… agreeable and I'll get it then," he said.

The other man nodded. "Makes sense…" he said.

Lucius nodded.

With that, the two strode off to head to their next destinations.

.

.

.

(( Okay! So it's a short chapter, but meh, it starts and ends where I wanted it to so blah. ALSO I had to write up chapter 58 of Other Evils in this World this morning too! Now, this fan fic won't be a daily update like Other Evils in this World was -o- I'm going back to school soon people, I just won't have to time to update daily when that happens xD Plus, if it's a weekly one, I'll have more time to flesh out each chapter and hopefully make them longer for you J So be appreciative! XD Anyways, off I go to eat something cause I am STARVING xD

ALSO if you are just reading this and are curious about my previous fan fic between Severus Snape and an OC, here is the link -w- :

Just type in fanfiction and then copy in the rest of the link O_o

.net/s/7124895/1/Other_Evils_in_this_World

Anyways! Please enjoy and review and what not xD Love you all! ))


	2. A Last Desperate Hope

(( Hello again my lovely readers! :D SO how was it over a week without an update from me? :O Dx AWFUL WASN'T IT? I'm so glad I give myself a week to update now xD Now I can plan out the chapter a little better haha Caauuuusseeee I have the ENDING to this fan fic plotted out, but not the start xD Hence why it's a bit… meh so far xD SO SORRY! Im just still so nervous about writing another story after Other Evils in this World cause I think it was so well done :D lol ANYWAYS! So on with chapter two between Lucius Malfoy and Elveira Moonshine! :D Please enjoy ^^

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the affiliated works. I am merely puppetteering J.K. Rowling's characters to fulfill the empty hole in my heart now that HP has come to an official end L ))

.

.

.

Lucius pushed open the door and frowned when his gaze fell upon the brown haired girl who looked like she was sleeping in her bed, tucked all the way up to her chin against the slight chill in the late January air.

He turned to go back out, not wanting to bother with waiting for her to awaken when he heard her soft almost child-like voice.

"Come in."

He turned and looked at her with a slightly raised brow. "I thought you were sleeping."

She smiled, her vacant eyes staring ahead as she sat up, not focused on anything in the room. "No. I was just resting my eyes is all."

"Ah…" he said, slightly confused as to why a blind person would be resting their eyes to begin with. He came to stand at the foot of her bed, not liking the seat and how it made her level off slightly higher than him when she sat up.

She stared ahead silently and then giggled softly. "I'm not giving it to you," she said.

He frowned deeply. "Tell me, Miss. Moonshine. How old are you exactly?"

She tilted her head slightly, a few locks of brown hair sliding over her shoulder slightly. "Twenty six. Turning twenty seven in July," she said with a casual smile.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Then you're old enough to understand the importance of that prophecy," he said firmly.

She shrugged. "Perhaps. Maybe I don't understand it at all and deem it entirely useless," she pointed out.

"Then why not merely hand it over and I won't bother you about it again?"

She shrugged. "Perhaps I enjoy you coming here every day and having to let me annoy you?"

He ground his teeth together in irritation. "Miss. Moonshine…" he growled slightly.

She smiled, moving to lay on her back and sighed. "The thing is, if I told you the contents of this prophecy, I would be killed," she said simply.

He rolled his eyes. "You won't be killed."

She laughed with an empty smile. "You think so?"

He looked at her with a deep scowl. "I know so."

"And how do you know? Enlighten me," she sighed, sitting up again and stared ahead in his direction, guided only by the sound of his voice.

He looked at her silently.

The corner of her pale lips curved up into a slightly bemused smirk. "See? You don't know. But I do. How? Because I saw it in another prophecy."

He smirked. "Well then if its in another prophecy, it's bound to happen sooner or later, so lets get it done and over with," he said bluntly.

She shrugged. "Perhaps to you this would be efficient, but I must admit being killed off suddenly, isn't entirely convenient to me," she pointed out calmly.

He smirked. "It wouldn't be of course…" he muttered.

She grinned. "My, you are a real charmer…" she commented dryly.

He looked at her calmly and then sighed. "So, since you already know you're death is imminent because of this prophecy, are you ever planning to reveal the contents of that prophecy?" he asked.

She shrugged. "For the time being, no. I quite enjoy waking up and breathing in this delightfully sanitized hospital," she said wryly.

He frowned and looked at the young woman sceptically. "So tell me again. How come you're blind, and yet you can see these prophecies? How can I know you aren't lying about it?"

She snorted softly. "You're here aren't you?"

He scowled.

She shrugged, closing her eyes. "If I knew why, then I would tell you I suppose. However, I do not. So I can't explain why I see these things and yet am blinder than a bat," she smiled pleasantly.

He sighed, clearly disappointed by the progress he was making with this girl.

"But I'm glad I can see them…"

He looked back up at her and frowned, wondering what she meant by that. How could anyone be happy to see a prophecy that only showed death or destruction, or warned against such atrocities.

She sighed, opening her eyes. "Sometimes I get a nice one, a relatively happy one where something really good is going to happen. But usually they're violent and despicable…But… It's alright that the prophecies are violent or frightening most of the time... I don't mind seeing those sorts of things… After all, they're the only things I can see..."

He glared at her, and approached, then put his arms on either side of her hips on the bed and leaned close, wanting to make her uncomfortable with his mere presence. "Listen to me, Moonshine. I require that prophecy, and I demand that you give it to me. I don't care if you die. Other propheciers will be useful and give us any other warnings we need at the Ministry. However, right now, I need yours," he said firmly.

She stared ahead unseeingly, going quiet, seeming to mull things over. "Do you enjoy being this close to women other than your wife..?" she asked him suddenly.

He frowned. "What?" he asked, affronted by the question.

She laughed, clapping her hands together in delight. "Never mind. I was wondering what your reaction would be, should I ask," she said and smiled. "As for you needing my prophecy, you seem to be forgetting that I need a life," she pointed out. "I'm entitled to my life right now, and if handing over the prophecy would cut that short, then I'm sorry but I cannot help you," she said.

He glared at her, still leaning close.

She then smiled. "Ah, yes?"

He frowned, confused by her words but then looked to the side and saw a nurse standing at the door.

She looked up at Lucius with an uncertain expression. "I… I'm sorry… if I'm disturbing something I-"

"Not at all," muttered Lucius, standing straight and fixed his cloak.

She nodded and then looked at Elveira. "I have been notified that you may go home within a few hours," she said. " Mary-emma will be here when you can be released to assist you on your way home," she said.

Elveira nodded. "Ah. Thank you," she said politely, nodding her head slightly.

The nurse nodded and dismissed herself from the room, the tension so thick in the air she wanted nothing more than to leave.

Elveira then turned her head back in the direction she assumed Lucius would be in. "Well then. Are you planning to harass me for this prophecy at my home as well?" she asked.

He frowned. "I've come to retrieve it and I won't stop asking it of you until you hand it over," he said, crossing his arms firmly.

She sighed, reaching up to massage her temples. "Well then I suppose I will be expecting you tomorrow then. Do be sure to knock and not just barge in through the front door as it seems you've become accustomed to doing here," she laughed softly.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Goodbye then, Miss. Moonshine," he said, heading to the door.

She stared ahead silently. She wondered how long he would keep trying before giving up on the prophecy she didn't feel like giving up.

.

.

.

Lucius looked up at the house located in Godric's Hollow. He wasn't the least bit surprised that someone like Elveira chose to live in such a… Muggle infested town. He hated the very idea of being there.

He'd managed to find out the exact whereabouts of the Moonshine woman through someone in the Ministry, so at last there he was. He stood outside the front gate to a rather quaint little abode, though he thought it was nothing in comparison to Malfoy Manor in all its extravagance.

Pushing the front gate open with relative ease, Lucius made his way up to the front door and knocked on the thick and clean looking front door.

Silence greeted his ears for some time before he heard a scuffling behind the door and the sound of locks being undone. Once the door was opened, he looked down the bridge of his nose and saw none other than Moonshine herself.

"Miss. Moonshine. I expect you knew of my visit?"

She smiled. "I wouldn't have expected any less," she said.

He frowned.

She giggled and stepped back, opening the door wider. "Please do come in," she said.

He glanced down the street and then stepped inside her home, looking around, wondering what sort of home this young woman lived in. "You live on your own?"

She nodded, running her hand up the edge of the door to find the lock, then locked the door again. "Yes. Does that surprise you?"

He shrugged. "Isn't it dangerous for a blind girl to live by herself?"

She smirked wryly. "I may be blind, Mr. Malfoy, but I'm not completely inept at doing things on my own," she pointed out, walking past him, her hand sliding along upon the wall to guide her.

He frowned, following her. "I never told you who I was," he said with obvious irritation.

She giggled in amusement. "No I suppose you didn't. But then again, you didn't tell me you were married either, did you?"

He glared at her backside. "How do you know about me then?"

She tilted her head while pouring tea for herself and him. "Prophecies can teach you things you otherwise wouldn't know, Mr. Malfoy. A few of my most recent ones have centered around you as it so happens," she said.

He bristled at the thought of him being the center point of her mind more than once.

She turned and carefully brought the tea to the table, not spilling a drop and felt around for the chair, sitting down, reaching out for her tea and pulled it over. "Please, sit," she encouraged politely.

He cautiously took a seat, unnerved that this blind girl who until recently he had not known, knew so much about him without him ever telling her so.

Elveira lifted her teacup to her lips and took a casual sip, sighing softly as she set it down again, then rested her chin in her hand. "So, what to talk about…"

He frowned. "You know what I'm here to discuss with you…" he growled.

She nodded and sighed. "Unfortunately for you, my decision has remained unmoved. I will not give you that prophecy…" she said.

He glared at her. "Listen to me, Moonshine. I don't care if you die or not. I require that prophecy," he said angrily.

She stared ahead silently. "You only want it because you and I both know it pertains to the Dark Lord, correct?"

He remained silent.

She smiled weakly. "Hmm… well if you're as smart as people say you are, or at least… as smart as people are under the impression you are…"

He clenched his teeth at that little comment.

"Perhaps you should be able to find out the contents of the prophecy another way rather than directly asking me…" she said.

He frowned. "Impossible… I have no choice but to ask you to relay the contents of it," he said.

She sighed. "Well, then it appears we have a very serious problem on our hands, don't we?" she asked.

He scowled at her and sipped his tea, crossing his arms and then leaned back in the seat, crossing one leg over the other. "So what would it take for you to give me that information?"

She tilted her head, contemplating what she desired from him in exchange, but then shrugged. "I have no idea, honestly."

He looked about ready to strangle her.

She giggled, knowing full well how he felt towards her at that moment.

"Tell you what. You keep coming by, help me out with the house and if you seem nice enough, I'll consider giving you the prophecy," she said. "Simple?"

He looked disgusted by this proposition. "I refuse to help you around the house like some servant," he spat.

She shrugged, leaning back and sipped her tea again. "Your loss then," she said, looking smug with herself.

He clenched his teeth and rose, knocking over the teacup as he did so without a care, dismissively heading towards the door.

"I think you spilled something," she called out to him.

He frowned as he opened her front door and slammed it closed behind him, disapparating back to the Ministry.

Elveira chuckled softly, pulling out her wand and cleaned up the spilled tea with ease. "He'll be back…" she murmured to no one in particular.

.

.

.

Lucius looked at Narcissa silently, his face gaunt and serious. "Our standing with the Dark Lord relies on this prophecy…" he said.

Narcissa looked at her husband with a firm line across her lips. "Lucius… how do you know this prophecy will gain us any standing whatsoever with him?"

He frowned. He seemed like he would not answer the question for some time, but then opened his mouth. "I do not know for certain… but it is the only hope we have of protecting Draco from his… ways…" he said.

Narcissa visibly shuddered at the thought of her son who had been inducted into the Death Eaters in what she knew to be a personal attack at Lucius' failure in the Department of Mysteries a while before. "Do it then…" she said.

He looked at her slightly aghast. "What?"

Narcissa looked at her husband pleadingly. "Just help her for a little while and then she'll give you that prophecy… she might be able to save our son from his wrath," she pleaded.

He looked at her and closed his eyes, not liking the thought of having to… help… someone. Let alone a miserable snarky young woman who couldn't see and who was probably secretly relishing the idea of reducing Lucius Malfoy to nothing but her personal maid. "You know I don't want to do this…"

Naricssa looked at him. "You don't want to protect our son?" she whispered.

He sighed. "That isn't-"

"It's what your doing by not granting her one request and gaining that bit of information that we need," she cut in quickly.

He looked at her reluctantly, nowhere near thrilled by the thought of having to visit Elveira and pretend to make it seem willing on his part to simply follow her around and help her with daily things. "I don't see why she can't just get a house elf…" he muttered.

"Lucius…"

He sighed heavily. "Alright… but no one hears of this."

She nodded. "Not a soul," Narcissa assured him.

He nodded and then looked at the banister leading up the staircase and to the second floor of Malfoy manor. "I believe it is time for bed…" he finally said.

Narcissa nodded and took his hand, walking towards the stairs to try yet again to get at least one night of decent sleep.

.

.

.

(( Weee! So what do we all think of Elveira so far? J She's a bit tougher to write than Lilia was in my previous fanfic cause she's sortof… nothing like me xD Except for maybe the snarky occasional comment haha :P Anyways! So this chapter is a little longer than the previous J So I hope you all enjoyed it ^^ Now, I will state a fact :P There IS something small connecting this fanfic, my previous one AND the one I have in mind to do right after this. SOOOOO please read al three :D It's nothing super huge or scandalous xD Just… kinda like "omigosh!" xD haha So anyways :D Please let me know what you think of this fan fic so far :P I KNOW it isn't quite as good as Other Evils in this World xD BUT I assure you this one connects to the third story I'm gonna write when this one finishes haha :P Anywho! Please enjoy another week while I write up chapter 3 and give it to you all next Monday :D Nighty night! Or… morning… whatever xDDD Off I go to work! LOL Again … -_- ))


	3. Time Will Tick

(( Hello again J So here you are with chapter 3 of Elveira's Prophecy. It's off to a slow start yes, BUT this fan fic is necessary for the third one to begin and to connect all three lol In a small way, but still tie them all together :P Mwahahahahaha :P Anyways, please read and lemme know what you think J

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the affiliated works. If I did, I wouldn't be here planted in front of my laptop growing roots while developing carpel tunnel from all my writing xD I would be at Sephora buying everything in sight right this minute -w- Mmmm…. Pretty things… *drool* ))

.

.

.

Elveira reached up into one of the cupboards, standing on her tiptoes. She patted around delicately so as not to knock over anything or break it as she searched for her morning teacup.

Just about to give up, she was about to pull her hand back when she felt a presence behind her and a warm hand move hers away, reach in somewhere and then press a cool teacup into her hand.

She steadied herself onto the soles of her bare feet and held the teacup in her hands, a small smile playing upon her face. "Thankyou… Lucius…"

"Don't call me that," he snapped in slight irritation as he moved to sit at the table that early morning.

She giggled. "I figured after two weeks here you would be used to it," she said, sliding over to the tea kettle which had begun to scream slightly. She picked it up and poured herself some tea carefully, then brought the steaming cup to the table and sat down. "You sure you don't want any?"

He frowned. "No…"

She shrugged. "Your loss…"

He made a disbelieving sound, crossing his arms as he thought of what to eat for breakfast.

"Your help here has been most appreciated," she said quietly, blowing on her hot tea and taking an experimental and cautious sip.

"So how is it that you don't have any form of house help already?" he muttered. "Wouldn't it be easier if you did?"

She smiled daintily. "I do."

He clenched his teeth. "Excuse me?"

She smiled at him. "I have a house elf that occasionally pops in to visit and help out. As for the reason why YOU'RE currently here to help me, is because simply… I find it amusing to have a Malfoy in the household doing things for me to gain something that only I can give," she purred.

He glared at her. "You're a nasty piece of work, Elveira…"

She shrugged and took another sip of her tea. "I never claimed otherwise."

He had to admit that was true. Since he'd come to help Elveira around the house, he found that she wasn't as delicate as the sound of her voice was. She may have been blind, but she was certainly not fragile. She was strong minded, well gifted… but there was a nasty cruel side that occasionally peeked out from underneath that pair of unfocused eyes and made itself known to him. It was unnerving sometimes, and it certainly had been at first, but eventually he'd grown used to her… different ways of doing things or thinking.

"I'm hungry," she said suddenly, pulling him away from his thoughts about her and smiled. "Want to make me something?"

He frowned. "Not particularly."

She giggled. "Well, I want you to and my word over yours in this household I'm afraid. Make me something for lunch," she said.

He rolled his eyes, getting up and tried to put something together for this… insufferable girl to eat. He considered putting in some poison since she couldn't see anyways, but knew he needed that prophecy. He only hoped it was worth all this trouble.

.

.

.

He smirked, watching her try to grasp the mug he'd moved purposely out of the way.

"You're a foul right git, you know that, Malfoy?" she laughed.

He smirked, crossing his arms, smugly watching her feel around for it.

It had been five weeks, and in the last three weeks specifically, they'd begun to talk more. He saw no reason to make his time there miserable for himself, so he'd come to terms with the fact that to get the prophecy, he had to help this blind young woman.

While talking, he found that, he actually admired her thinking in several different matters. She was a pure-blood, and held similar ideals to himself, though… she wasn't as vicious when it came to following through with those ideals.

His eyes wandered to her long thick wavy brown locks and he found that he was thinking what he'd begun to notice only recently. The situation of being her servant in ways was crappy to begin with, but he had to admit the view wasn't that awful to look at.

But he loved Narcissa dearly, and he wouldn't ever do anything to sabotage the relationship he had with his wife.

But Elveira… she was attractive to him, as long as he ignored that weakness of her blind sightedness of course. Though he found this to be easy to do. There were moments when even though she was blind, he felt like she was looking right into him as though staring through glass.

But not only had he noticed she was attractive to him physically speaking, he found that… he didn't mind her being around either. There were times when he actually secretly had to admit in his mind that he enjoyed her company even if they didn't do very much except talk or go out into the yard to get some air.

It was moments like right now, when he'd purposely moved her coffee mug elsewhere just to annoy her that he would forget his original reason for being there.

He may be Mr. Lucius Malfoy himself… but he did like the company of some people as well… and right now, he rather liked Elveira's company. "Haven't found it yet, I'm guessing?" he asked from the doorway he was leaning against.

She grinned hearing him behind her somewhere and sighed, getting off her tiptoes and crossed her arms, standing on the flats of her feet. "You know as well as I do, I have not," she said calmly.

He smirked. "Use your wand then. It'll come right to you."

She rolled her eyes. "No way. That would be too easy and then it would just show that I'm not smart enough to figure it out on my own without the aid of magic," she said stubbornly.

Another aspect of Elveira that Lucius found entertaining. How stubborn she could be sometimes.

He watched the little brown haired woman pass by him through the doorway and carefully make her way into the living room and begin searching high and low for her mug. He smirked. "You wont-"

"Shut up!" she exclaimed with a grin.

He raised his palms and smirked. "Fine, I won't give out any hints," he said.

She sighed, tossing a pillow down and put her hands on her hips, a frown creasing her brow as she thought of where he may have put it.

He grinned, glancing up at the cupboard it normally was in, then onto the other side of the kitchen where he'd placed it in open view. Of course… she being blind, would never see it.

That thought made him smirk, holding that small bit of power over her.

"Well then I suppose you'll be using a different cup for your morning drink?" he asked.

She huffed. "Absolutely not. I can't stand drinking out of the other cups I have," she said.

He raised a brow. "Then why do you have them?" he asked.

She shrugged. "In case guests come over."

"In the entire five weeks I've visited and helped you here, I have yet to see a guest," he said.

She smirked. "Best to be prepared I would think," she pointed out.

He sighed. "I suppose…" He then walked into the kitchen and set about taking Elveira's mug, filling it with coffee and preparing it without much thought the way she liked it best. He then brought it to her in the living room and set it on the table in front of her. "Here…" he sighed, having grown tired of that morning's game.

Elveira sat quietly in her arm chair, staring ahead quietly.

She listened to the footfalls of his retreating steps as he went into another part of the house to do whatever it was he did when she didn't require him to do something for her.

"What an odd man…" she murmured quietly, reaching for her coffee and carefully sipped it, her hands holding it just with her finger tips at the edges so as not to scald her skin. She contemplated Lucius for a while, not hearing any movement within the house except for the occasional turn of a page somewhere in the distance, notifying her that he was in the library reading something to pass the time.

Her head throbbed softly and she winced, reaching up to massage her temple gently, exhaling a little and closed her eyes, knowing the time was coming for her to tell him what she knew would lead to her death, for reasons even she could not grasp entirely.

.

.

.

(( Alrighty. SO just so you guys know, this is coming to an end very quickly. I know it just started xD BUT like I said, I have an idea for the third fan fic I need to do, but this one was… a little necessary to do before it xD I promise the next one is a lot more… entertaining shall we say ;) And SEVERUS IS STILL ALIVE IN THAT ONNEEEEE *wink wink nudge nudge hint hint* loblolly :P SO please keep na eye out for the third one, kinda scan through this one and then wabam! We shall be ready to go with one super awesome (I hope xD) end to the trio of HP fan fics I have had planned since I started xDD ))


	4. Prophecy for You

(( Aww, so here we are with yet another chapter in this mini fanfic that brings the previous one and my next one together in a small way J So this is the final chapter in this fan fic xD YES I know, only four? BUT I have this one justto connect the third and first one together :P and Kinda…. Explain the reason behind the third one xD SO yea :P Please read, enjoy and begin my third story :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the affiliated works. If I did, I would be massively rich, and would not have had to suffer under the awful scrutiny of bitchy bosses at work all summer xDDD ))

.

.

.

Lucius stared at the ceiling quietly, his chest rising and falling with each breath that he took. He closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on the soft pillow beneath his head, and then opened his eyes as he turned his head to look at Elveira, lying next to him atop the silky bed sheets, her eyes closed as she rested.

He moved to gently nudge her hand with his thumb, wishing he knew how to help her after a very recent prophecy had decided to invade her mind without warning, making her faint and then lye weakened in bed.

Elveira opened her eyes slowly and smiled weakly. "Thank you, Lucius…"

He nodded without word, not knowing what on earth to say in such a given situation. He was entirely unaccustomed to helping or aiding another human being, and here was this young woman who he had agreed to help in exchange for something that seemed entirely trivial to him now… Something that no longer seemed important or worthwhile anymore.

"Elveira…"

She chuckled. "You know something? When I first met you, I thought of you as an arrogant ass, with nothing but your head stuck so far up your ass you wouldn't see the world for what it was if your life depended upon it… but I suppose I was wrong… you seem… decent… normal…" she said.

He frowned, wondering where on earth something like that had come from.

She sighed, closing her eyes again. "You know something, Lucius?"

He remained silent.

She smiled faintly. "I wish I could see you…"

He frowned.

"I wish I knew what you looked like… what color your eyes are… how tall you are… just the little things about you I'll never get to know. I wish I had the chance to know them…"

He frowned. "Elveira… where is this coming from? I'm sure in time you'll get to know the little things about me," he smirked. "Somehow I don't mind you knowing me," he admitted.

She smiled weakly. "No… I won't. In time you'll dismiss the memory of me because another woman will overcome your every waking thoughts. You'll worship the very thought of her, the sound of her voice, the gleam in her eyes… You'll want her the instant you see her," she said.

He frowned. "Narcissa?"

She shook her head. "No… but she will realize it… she'll know she isn't the woman of your heart anymore."

He frowned, sitting up. "How dare you speak that way about me. I would never do anything to sabotage my marriage to my wife," he said angrily.

She opened her eyes. "No… you won't… You'll desire another woman until the day you die, but you'll never have her… not truly…" she whispered. She turned her head and looked in the direction of Lucius, her hand reaching out to put a hand upon his knee gently. "You'll never have her for yourself, because she will never notice you. Not any more than the man standing next to you when you are in her presence…"

He frowned. "Narcissa is the only woman I love and will ever love…" he said through clenched teeth.

She shook her head. "You'll love Narcissa… but you will not desire her any more. You'll only want this woman. But you'll never have her, because she will be with someone who you would never dare cross arms with," she said.

He glared at her.

She sighed. "Your Dark Lord will have her in body and soul… and all you will be able to do is watch from the distance as she continues to ignore you while she toys with him in secret and weakens him, blinds him to what he must see for himself… and destroys him…" she said. "Lord Voldemort is the Dark Lord… but he is also a man. A man who will be lusciously tempted by a mere woman who will gain everything she wants and more, while he slowly weakens in power and mind without realizing it…" she said.

He stared at her for a long time, angry with her words for several minutes until he realized something.

"Elveira…"

She shook her head. "Don't. It wasn't a greatly important one, at least not to many… but it is to you in more ways than one. If you wish to become his favourite again, then warn him. Do what you can to prevent this woman from destroying him inside and out…"

"You don't care if he takes over then?"

She smiled half heartedly. "I will be dead long before he has the chance to do so… it matters not to me," she assured him.

He stared at her for a while, his heart beginning to hurt, realizing she'd signed her own death sentence by giving him something so… mundane, but so important to him. He knew she was right. The Dark Lord would never stand to be destroyed by a mere woman. He would gain the status he'd lost with his Lord once again by keeping that prophecy in mind.

Moving to lay down again, he reached out to brush back a bit of Elveira's hair and looked at her. "Should I go or stay…?"

She remained quiet for some time. "You should go… it's best that you don't come back…" she said quietly.

He looked at her silently and nodded. She had become a sort of friend to him in ways, and he was honoured that she would give up her life merely to tell him such trivial facts which mattered not at all to her. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead, then moved away with a sigh, glancing back at her as he moved to the door and made his way downstairs with a heavy heart, ready to leave.

Elveira stayed quiet for a while and then turned her head to face the other side of the bedroom again even though she could not see. "I was wondering when you would show yourself…" she murmured.

.

.

.

Lucius stood outside Elveira's house. He'd only just left, and already he felt the deep urge to run back up and refuse to leave her side, hoping that perhaps if he didn't leave, she would be alright. He knew eventually he would leave her of course, and she would die out. Never to speak again, never to laugh at him in that secretive manner of hers… Never to look at him without seeing him.

He closed his eyes and frowned, wishing dearly that he could talk to her one more time and just tell her he could get someone to protect her from whatever might end her life. He turned and headed back inside, going up the stairs to her room, determined to make her see that just because a prophecy said she would die, didn't mean it had to be true.

He came to the doorway of her bedroom and paused, staring at the door. He hadn't closed it on his way out… and yet there it was, closed, blocking his way from his friend who lay on her own in that bedroom.

He reached out, pushing the door open, his heart clenching uncomfortably as it slowly creaked with each inch it moved.

He stepped in and looked at the bed, his insides sinking terribly.

She was gone.

Her body lay there, unmoving, as though she was merely asleep. But he knew better.

He approached quietly, leaning over her and touched her neck, searching for a pulse, but found none.

Whoever had done it, had been quick, silent and efficient about it.

Moving back a step, Lucius stared at her for several moments before turning away and leaving for good this time.

He would regret leaving her for those few moments for a very long time, he knew, but screaming about it or crying over her death would not bring Elveira back, and he knew in the long run, she was a mere woman, a woman who had laughed at him in secret and opened up only a fraction of herself to him. He knew nothing about her and perhaps she knew nothing about him… other than what she'd spoken of.

They may have been friends in a way over those last few weeks… but in the long run of life, they were nothing but strangers to one another. And that was it.

Walking down the street of that quiet neighbourhood, Lucius made his way home as he disapparated there, forever leaving behind the memory of Elveira, prepared to do what he had to in order to gain a high standing among the other Death Eaters and win his way back to the top of the Dark Lord's ranks.

.

.

.

(( Bum bum bum, end of this fan fiction! :O So ya, sorry if people were impatient with it cause it was a bit dull, it was short AND his chapter is late xD BUT I'm working on the other fan fiction now too so duh! I had to do both in order to provide you guys with the link! (even though you can just go to my profile and go to the story there xDDD) ANYWAYS Please go to my profile and read my THIRD HP fan fic titled Luscious Temptation :P If you have not read Other Evils in this World yet, well… please do! It's good xD Even with the large age gap haha :D BUT it relates to the third one! SO PLEASE READ THAT ONE FIRST! Then this one, then Luscious Temptation xD I hope people enjoy that one xD And the characters in it :D Toodloo! ))


End file.
